One Piece: Children of Chaos
by VINcredable
Summary: For nineteen years, nobody knew that the infamous pirate Whitebead had a wife. For eighteen years, nobody knew that the infamous pirate Whitebead had a daughter. Introducing the newest player in the Grand Line, Uzumaki D. Naruko. AU.


**One Piece: Children of Chaos**

**Chapter One: Bloodline**

"Soo bored," Ace whined as he hung over the edge of the Moby Dick.

"If you say that one more time, I'm gonna toss your ass over the edge!" Marco yelled and threw an empty bottle at him.

For the past few days the flagship of the Whitebeard Pirates had been surrounded by a thick fog, it dampened the spirits of everybody onboard. There were a dozen men from different divisions lazing around the deck and half a dozen commanders. Including Marco, Ace, Jozu, Thatch, Vista and Haruta.

"Relax Ace, we'll be out of the fog by tonight," a rough voice called.

Sitting at the base of the mast was the captain himself, Edward Newgate, Whitebeard. The argument between the first and second division commanders quickly fizzled out.

"What's that?" Haruta said as she stepped towards the edge of the ship.

"It's fog," Ace said in annoyance, "the same boring fog that we've been surrounded by for three days!"

"OK, THAT'S IT!" Marco quickly grabbed Ace's legs and flipped him over the railing.

"AHH, BAKA, I CAN"T SWIM!" Ace yelled as he grabbed the edge and scrambled back over.

"Quiet! I'm talking about that sound!" Haruta yelled at them.

Instantly, everyone was quiet and listening. Haruta was right, there was a sound coming from the fog, singing.

"_The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam," _it was a woman's voice, angelic and beautiful, yet haunting when coming from this fog. _"Yo-ho, all hands hoist the colors high. Heave-ho, thieves and beggars never shall we die."_

By now everyone on the ship was listening, they'd all moved to the starboard side of the ship and were looking over the edge into the fog, trying to make out who was singing. Even the fat ass Marshal D. Teach had come away from his pies and drink to look. Whitebeard hadn't moved from his seat at the base of the mast, but he was look looking into the fog, listening to the song.

"_Now some have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay, we lay to fiddler's green," _Marco suppressed a shiver, the singing reminded him of an old story about sirens, beautiful singers who lured sailors to their deaths with majestic melodies.

"T-There, look!" Ace said and pointed into the fog, a small dingy was coming into view out of the fog. There was a single person laying back in it, a girl with blond hair.

"_Yo-ho, all hands hoist the colors high. Heave-ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we d_AIEEE," *thud* the girl stopped singing abruptly and fell forward in her boat as it thudded against the side of the Moby Dick.

"I-Itai…" the girl moaned while rubbing her head, she looked forward and saw the side of the ship she'd crashed into, she looked up and saw a row of people looking over the edge and down at her. The Whitebeard pirates looked her over, he was in her late teens, had blue eyes, three whisker marks of her cheeks and long blond hair pulled into two pigtails. She wore a thick white coat that covered her body and kept her warm in the fog.

"BAKAS!" the girl suddenly screamed while shaking her fist at them. "MOVE YOUR BOAT OUT OF THE WAY, I'M SAILING HERE!"

The entire crew face faulted.

Suddenly the girl started digging into her coat and pulled out a small square case, she flipped It open revealing it to be a compass.

"Ooh, I'm close," she muttered. Suddenly she kneeled down and jumped, the jump was higher than anybody should have been able to make, she leapt up, over the spectators and landed on the deck of the huge ship. Immediately everyone was on guard dozens of swords were drawn and pointed at the girl, who continued to look at her compass.

"Hey! Who're you?" Ace shouted at her as he flexed his muscles, ready to use his fire at a moments notice. The girl turned to face him and frowned.

"That's rude, you should introduce yourself before demanding someone else's name!" she said sternly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Portugas D. Ace," Ace introduced himself with a bow, remembering his lessons from Makino. "And you are?"

"Not telling," she answered childishly, Ace's bow turned into a face fault.

"Kidding," she added with a giggle. "I'm Naruko."

"Zehahahahaha! You've got a way with the lades commander!" Teach said as he approached the girl. He quickly snatched the compass out of her hands.

"Hey! Give it!" she shouted as she tried to get it back. "That's my treasure!"

"Zehahahaha! A compass like this doesn't work in the Grand Line, look, it doesn't point North," Teach held it open and sure enough the compass was simply spinning.

"Why would I need a compass that points north?" Naruko yelled and kicked him hard in the shin. He dropped the compass into her open hands and fell to the ground clutching his leg. "I'm not trying to find north!" she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why you little," teach pulled his pistol out of his pants and pointed it at her.

"Teach, don't!" Ace yelled, but it was too late.

**BANG!**

Naruko spun and the shot went through the empty part of her coat. suddenly the girl jumped and lashed out with a powerful kick to the side of Teach's face, nobody was prepared for how strong the kick was, Teach's body flew through the air and smashed through the railing on the side of the ship, a loud splash announced his landing.

Half the crew were in shock at her strength, they prepared for a fight, Marco's arms were surrounded with a blue flame while Ace's were surrounded by regular flames. Jozu's body was suddenly covered in diamond. The non devil fruit users quickly armed themselves and surrounded the girl.

The girl didn't seem to notice as she was busy looking at the damage to her coat.

"Aww, it's ruined," she said with a pout. She undid the buttons and slipped it off, as she did half the crew developed spontaneous nosebleeds. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a tight orange tank top that exposed her toned stomach. On her feet were a pair of sandals and hanging between her breasts was a silver necklace.

Naruko was busy studying her compass again, she turned around and, without looking, started walking towards Whitebeard. He'd been watching the events curiously.

"Hey, stay away from Pops!" Ace yelled at her.

Naruko didn't listen, she walked right past Whitebeard and then stopped and frowned, she turned walked back to where she started. She looked directly at Whitebeard and then back to the compass. Everybody was silent, waiting to see what would happen.

"Hey mister, are you sitting on anybody?" Naruko asked.

"NANI?" the crew's faces struck the deck again.

"No," Whitebeard spoke for the first time since the girl came on board.

"Are you Whitebeard?" Naruko asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes," Whitebeard answered, still looking at the girl.

"Yatta! I found you!" Naruko yelled as she jumped at Whitebeard before anyone could stop her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Papa!"

Silence…

"PAPA?" the crew screamed, their eyes bulged out of their skulls.

"Girl, I don't know who you are but…" Whitebeard trailed off as he spotted the necklace she was wearing, a silver Whitebeard Pirates symbol. Only one other person wore one, he remembered a red haired woman with a kind smile.

"K-Kushina…" Whitebeard muttered in shock with widened eyes, it couldn't be.

The other pirates saw Whitebeard's reaction and jumped to conclusions.

"S-She's done something to Pops!" one of the better snipers on the crew shouted and took aim with his rifle and fired.

Naruko saw it coming and quickly jumped out of the way. "Maa, maa, why do you keep trying to shoot me?" she asked with a glare and a pout. "Fine, if you all wanna fight… **Soru!" **(Shave)

Suddenly, Naruko disappeared, she reappeared in front of the pirate who'd taken a shot at her and buried her fist into his gut. The fight finally started.

"**Hiken!" **Ace thrust his fist forward and shot out a wave of fire.

Naruko quickly jumped into the air again to avoid it only to be tackled by Marco with blue flame wings replacing his arms.

"Sugoi, you guys're weird," Naruko said as she hung onto his waist making the crew sweatdrop. "Did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

"What do you want with Pops?" Marco asked with a harsh glare.

"I told you!" Naruko said with a frown in annoyance. "He's my Papa, I've been looking for him for sooo long, almost half a year."

Naruko let go of Marco and dropped back down towards the deck where Ace was waiting for her. "Like we'll believe that! **Enkai!" **flames surrounded Ace's arms.** "Hibashira!" **a pillar of flame shot upwards towards the blond girl.

"Ahh, I'm gonna die!" Naruko screamed as she raised her arms to shield her face and tucked in her legs, she lifted her arms to reveal her grinning. "Kidding, **Geppo!" **(Moon Step)

She thrust her legs out and to the crew's surprise she shot to the side as if she'd placed her feet against an invisible wall and pushed away. She flipped once and landed gracefully on the deck, she didn't have any time to breath as Vista and Haruta charged at her with their swords.

"Knock it off! You're annoying!" Naruko said as she raised her right leg to the side and lashed out at the two swordsmen with a high speed kick. **"Rankyaku!" **(Storm Leg)

A crescent shaped blade of air was launched at the two, they raised their blades just in time to block the attack, but the force still knocked them back halfway across the ship.

As she was dealing with the two swordsmen she failed to notice Jozu sneaking up on her, the right side of his body covered in diamond. "GOT YOUUU!"

Naruko spun around and held up her right hand to catch the punch. **"Tekkai!" **(Iron Mass)

Jozu's punch hit with enough force to shake the entire ship. Naruko hadn't moved, she stood steadfast with Jozu's fist against her palm, a small amount of steam rose from where they were connected. The wood around her feet had cracked.

At this point the regular members of the crew were backing away in fear.

"T-This girl is taking on five commanders at once…" one crewmember stuttered as he dropped his sword.

However the commanders were paying close attention to their opponent, she was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Ok, let's finish this!" Ace shouted as he gathered flames around his arms.

"You want some more! I'll kick your asses! Dattebayo!" Naruko screamed and thrust her fist forward.

Whitebeards breath caught in his throat, this girls looks, her fighting style, even the way she spoke… it all brought up memories of that woman. _'Newgate, I'll kick your ass! Dattebane!'_

"STOP!" Whitebeard's voice boomed, stopping the attackers, he slowly took off his medical equipment and stood up to his full height behind Naruko. The rest of the crew took a few steps back, snickering to themselves, whatever the girl had done to their captain had worn off, now he was going to deal with her himself. Naruko felt a shadow fall over her and turned around to see the infamous Pirate standing over her.

"Girl… what's your full name?" Whitebeard asked. The rest of the crew were silent, waiting for her answer. Her face split into a grin.

"Uzumaki D. Naruko."

Whitebeards eyes widened and his fists clenched, the crew thought he was about to smash the girl into a pulp when suddenly, he dropped to his knees in front of the girl and tears threatened to run down his face. In all the years his crew had been sailing with him they had never once seen him cry.

"Kushina-chan… your mother is Kushina-chan, you're… you're my daughter," Whitebeard said as he tried to wipe his tears away.

"Hai, Mama died last year, she said if anything happened to her I should come find you," Naruko answered.

"Ahhh! She's telling the truth?" Ace yelled in shock and fell flat on his face. The rest of the crew had a similar reaction.

"Ahh, papa, don't cry," Naruko said she jumped up and landed on his shoulder "Mama always said you were really strong, you never cry right?"

Whitebeard smiled and wiped his tears away. He stood up with Naruko still sitting on his shoulder.

"Crew!" Whitebeard shouted. "This is my daughter! We'll have a feast to celebrate her arrival!"

The crew's shock was broken and they started to celebrate the prospect of a feast.

"W-Wait! You have a daughter Pops? A real flesh and blood daughter?" Marco asked in shock.

"I guess I'd better explain," Whitebeard sighed as he sat back down.

"Oh, Papa, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving," Naruko asked as her stomach rumbled.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Pretty soon the feast was well underway, everybody was stuffing their faces with anything edible they could reach as Whitebeard explained.

"I met Uzumaki D. Kushina almost twenty years ago, she was beautiful, long red hair, kind eyes," Whitebeard said forlornly, remembering his love.

"Was she a pirate, Pops?" Haruta asked, wanting to know more about the woman Whitebeard loved.

"No, she was a member of CP9, a government assassin sent to kill me," he answered with a smile. The crew spat out their drinks in shock. "We fought for four days and four nights straight, half the scars I have today I got from that fight."

Ace was a little shaken, a woman who could fight against pops for four days. "Who won the fight?"

"Neither of us, on the fifth day we stopped fighting and got married, the ceremony was performed by the Pirate King himself," Whitebeard revealed and laughed at his crew's faces.

"Y-You're kidding right?" Ace asked.

"After that, Kushina and I stayed together for a couple of years, soon she was pregnant," Whitebeard suddenly looked sad again. "Then something happened, we couldn't stay together."

"What happened Pops?" Marco asked.

Whitebeard shot a quick look at Ace, he knew this part of the story would effect him.

"Gol D. Roger was executed, the world government didn't want to take the risk that he had a child, so they started rounding up pregnant woman and killing them," Ace flinched and his eyes grew dark. "Plus, the pirate Era had just begun, the Grand Line grew more dangerous than it ever was before, too dangerous for our child… so Kushina-chan decided to return to her home country where Naruko could be raised safely."

Most of the crew were in over exaggerated tears at this point.

"Oi, oi, this isn't a time to be sad, this is a party right?" Naruko said as she grabbed a tankard of beer and raised it into the sky. "KAMPAIII!"

There was an awkward moment of silence before Ace smiled and raised his own drink up. "KAMPAI!" soon, the rest of the crew joined in.

"How did you find us Naruko-chan?" Thatch asked as he stepped forward with a glass of wine in his hand.

Naruko dug into her pocket and pulled out the compass she'd been following earlier.

"With this!" she showed the compass to the crew. "Mama said it was gift from Papa. It shows me the way to anything I want, I wanted to find Papa so it showed me the way." Whitebeard looked at the compass and quickly figured out what must have happened.

"Before she left I gave Kushina-chan two Devil Fruits. One for her, to give her the strength to protect our child," Whitebeard said as he looked at his daughter who looked away with a blush on her face.

"Umm, Papa?" Naruko said timidly to get his attention. "The Devil Fruit you gave to Mama, she told me I ate it by mistake when I was two, heh, gomen."

Whitebeard sweat dropped.

"Heh, it's okay Naru-chan. The second was for to our child, the Kibo-Kibo no Mi, a Paramecia Type. Anybody who eats it will be lead to anything their heart could desire," this got the attention of a certain pirate who'd dragged his ass out of the ocean.

"Yeah, Mama said I couldn't eat it though, it's dangerous for somebody to eat more than one. So she talked to an old friend. He got this compass to eat the fruit," Naruko said with a smile.

'_Vegapunk…' _Whitebeard thought, he was the only person who could get an item to 'eat' a devil fruit.

'_A compass that leads you to whatever you want?' _Teach thought and looked at the compass greedily.

"Well Naruko, let me introduce you to my commanders," Whitebeard said as he took a drink from his barrel sized mug. "This is my First Division commander, Marco."

"Hey," Marco waved, he had a mess of blond hair on top of his head, wore a pink shirt which hung open revealing a blue tattoo over his chest.

"Ace, the Second Division commander," Whitebeard pointed at the black haired guy who'd shot fire at her. He wore black shorts but no shirt, he had an orange hat with a two faces on the front, a smiling face and a sad face.

"Nice hat," Naruko said with a cute smile that made Ace blush.

"T-Thanks…"

"Third and Fourth division commander's, Jozu and Thatch," he pointed at a tall muscular man and a man with a funny blond hairdo and a black beard.

"Hi," Jozu said gruffly.

"Nice to meet you young Miss," Thatch said with a bow.

"Fifth and Thirteenth Division commanders, Vista and Haruta," he gestured towards a man in a smart suit and top hat, he had a long curly moustache and a pair of swords on his back. Haruta was a woman with brown hair and dressed in green with a sword at her side.

"**GIGIGIGIGIGI!"** Whitebeard was going to continue introducing the crew when a strange sound echoed around the ship casing a silence.

"Wh-What the hell was that?" Haruta asked with wide eyes.

"Ahh, I forgot!" Naruko said with wide eyes. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "SAMEHADA-KUN! HERE BOY!"

A loud splash erupted from the ocean and something landed on the deck, a mass of sharp grey scales with a mouth of razor sharp teeth at the front and a long yellow tail with a tiny skull on the tip.

"Gigigigigi!" it slithered across the deck towards Naruko and Whitebeard. As it passed Haruta, she jumped with a scream and landed on Jozu's shoulders. Naruko jumped off her father's shoulder and caught the creature with open arms in a hug.

"What the hell is that?" Haruta screamed and pointed at it.

"It's my friend, Samehada-kun, he's a sword too," Naruko said with a smile as she grabbed a large piece of meat from the banquet table and dropped it into Samehada's open jaws.

"A sword? How is that thing a sword," Marco asked in confusion.

Samehada seemed to understand what Marco had said because it suddenly jumped into the air and changed, it's yellow tail shortened and hardened into a hilt and it's body straightened. Naruko caught Samehada by the handle on the way down and shouldered it. It now looked like a crazy spined sword.

"That's lame…" Haruta mumbled, Samehada heard this too, because it suddenly lurched at her and started gnashing at her.

"GIGIGIGIGI!"

"AHHH!"

A few hours later the sun had set and the party was coming to a close, Ace and the other commanders were entertaining themselves by tossing scraps of food to Samehada and watching him jump and snatch them out of the air.

Naruko was watching and giggling at them as she sipped from another tankard.

"Naruko-chan," Whitebeard said her attention, he wanted to ask her something but hadn't wanted to ask in front of the crew.

"Yes papa?"

"What happened to your mother?"

Naruko stiffened as memories flashed in front of her. A man with one eye. Floating in darkness, no sound, no smell, no light. Then anger and blood.

Naruko shook her head of the memories. "C-Can we talk about it later?" she asked meekly.

Judging by Naruko's body language, Whitebeard doubted that Kushina's death had been natural. Naruko didn't wait for an answer, she ran over to the commanders to talk with them.

"So, you guys ate Devil Fruits too?" Naruko asked as she plopped down across from them and Samehada slithered over to her.

"Yeah, there's a rule in the Whitebeard Pirates, If you find a Devil Fruit then the one who found it, eats it," Ace said as he lit his finger with a small flame. "I ate the Mera Mera no Mi, a logia type."

"I ate a Paramecia type," Jozu said as he raised his arm, a coat of diamond grew around it. "I'm not sure what it was called, doesn't really matter."

"I ate the Phoenix Mythical Zoan fruit," Marco said and his right arm transformed into a wing of blue flames.

"Cool, so your power is like Ace-kun's… only better," Naruko said with an innocent smile.

"HEY!"

"Naruko-chan, you said you ate a Devil Fruit too, which one did you eat?" Thatch asked.

"Well…" Naruko said with a grin. "Not telling."

The commanders face fault.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Within a few days Naruko continued to dodge question about how Kushina died. She had quickly integrated herself into the crew and everyone got used to seeing her around and tried to hold back nosebleeds at the way she dressed. Today she was wearing a pair of loose jeans that hung off her hips and were cut off at the knees and an orange sports bra. Nobody on the crew would dare admit it at risk of their captain killing them, but the majority of the male crew had developed a crush on her. A few of the females too.

They were docked at a small island where they'd purchased supplies, Naruko was helping by picking up barrels of Sake and carrying them on her shoulder onto the ship. In the sun she was sweating slightly. Ace and the other commanders were taking a break and watching Naruko, Ace looking a little more intently.

"Ace, if Pops sees you drooling over his daughter he's gonna pound you," Marco warned with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself Marco, I've seen you watching her too," Ace said with a smirk.

"Sh-Shut up," Marco said with a blush as he looked away.

"As if she'd ever go for either of you when she could have me," Jozu said as he flexed his muscles.

"Oh yeah? Watch and learn guys," Ace said as he finished his drink and approached Naruko who was carrying two barrels, one on either shoulder. "Hey, Naruko-chan, can I carry one of those for you?" he said politely.

"Sure, arigato Ace-kun," Naruko said with a smile that made men melt as Ace took one of the barrels she was carrying.

Ace walked ahead of Naruko making sure to flex his muscles for her, Naruko looked at his back. "Ooh, Ace-kun, awesome tattoo!"

On Ace's back was a large tattoo of the Whitebeard Pirates symbol. Identical to the necklace Naruko was wearing.

"Oh, you like it Naruko-chan? I got it to show how proud I am to be in Pops' crew.

"Yeah… my mama had one just like it," Naruko said with a smile.

Ace stumbled as part of his manliness cracked and the other commanders who were listening started to snicker.

"O-Oh, really Naruko-chan?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, but hers was smaller and lower down, she called it a 'tramp-stamp'," Naruko said innocently, she didn't notice the effect her words were having on Ace's crumbling ego. The commanders now barely contained their laughter.

Naruko overtook Ace and carried the barrel into the interior of the ship. As soon as she was out of sight the commanders burst into laughter.

"Hey Ace, I didn't know you had a tramp-stamp, I guess you must 'really' love Pops huh?" Marco said between laughter and dodged out of the way as Ace tossed the barrel at him.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

That afternoon when they were back at sea, Whitebeard made an announcement. They were meeting with one of his rivals, Red-Haired Shanks to discuss developments in the New World.

"Ooh, we're gonna have guests?" Naruko asked with a smile and Whitebeard nodded to her.

"Right, I'll make dinner," she said and walked towards the kitchen. "Ramen."

"Naru-chan, you don't have to… Ramen? Kushina-chan taught you how to make Ramen like she used to?" Whitebeard asked with an excited look in his eyes.

"Hai, it's my favorite," Naruko said before disappearing into the ship.

Within an hour the smell coming from the kitchen were making everyone's mouth water. Whitebeard was constantly sniffing the air and smiling.

"Hungry Pops?" Marco asked.

"Kushina-chan's Ramen, I've never eaten anything as delicious, she cooked it for me all the time when we were together… if Naru-chan's Ramen is half as good and Kushina's, we're in for a hell of a meal," Whitebeard explained.

"Captain, the _Red Force_ is here, starboard side," a crewmember shouted from the crows nest.

Sure enough, the ship of Whitebeard's rival was approaching, flying a pirate flag of the Red Haired pirates. The ship came to a stop along side the _Moby Dick _and dropped a walking plank between the two ships, as usual only two crewmembers were allowed to board, the captain and his first mate.

Red-Haired Shanks, as per his name, had crimson red hair, three scars over his left eye and a small amount of stubble, his black cloak covered the entire left side of his body hiding the stump where his left arm used to be. Ben Beckman wore a blue t-shirt and had black hair slicked back, he chewed on a piece of wheat and had a rifle shouldered.

"Sniff, sniff… hey Whitebeard, what smells so good?" Shanks asked with a smile. At that moment the door to the kitchen popped open and Naruko skipped out wearing an apron tightly against her chest showing off her curves and holding a ladle.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Ooh, Whitebeard, you got a sexy new cook added to your crew," Shanks said appreciatively. A vein bulged above Whitebeards eye. Before he could say anything Naruto started giving out orders.

"Ace-kun, Marco-kun, please fetch as many bowls as we need," Naruko said sweetly, but with authority.

"Hey Naruko. Should you really be ordering us around? Technically we're above you in rank," Ace argued only to receive a hard whack to he head with the ladle. "AHH!" Ace bent over holding his throbbing head. Marco had the intelligence not to argue.

"Jozu-kun, would you please fetch the tables?" she asked just as sweetly, as if she hadn't just given Ace a concussion.

"Y-Yes Naruko-sama," Jozu nodded and quickly shuffled off to get the tables.

"Thatch-kun, Vista-kun, please help me with the food, there's lots of it," Naruko said and walked back into the kitchen. Thatch and Vista followed without question.

Shanks saw all this and chuckled. "Is she the cook or the first mate? Heh."

"She's got her mother's fire, if those guys disobey her now they'll pay for it later, and they know it," Whitebeard said with a chuckle.

Soon, the long as hell table was set up and Ace and Marco were busy handing out bowls. Naruko, Vista and Thatch walked out of the kitchen each holding a huge pan filled with Ramen. Ace took a bowl and tried to get some ramen but was hit hard in the head by a ladle again. "Ahh, damn it woman!" Ace bent over holding his head again.

"Baka, guests get served first," Naruko scolded.

The food was dished out and everybody started eating, Whitebeard had his own giant bowl of Ramen just for him.

Whitebeard took a few huge mouthfuls before smiling, "Exactly how Kushina used to make."

Naruko was sitting down too stuffing her face with Ramen, a dozen empty bowls had piled up next to her before anybody else could finish their first bowl.

Shanks really seemed to enjoy his. "Ahh, Miss Naruko, I may have to kidnap and marry you," he said with a smile as he drank the last of the soup in his bowl.

The Whitebeard Pirates became silent, their eyes shifted between Shanks and Whitebeard.

"Aren't you supposed to ask a girl's father permission before proposing marriage?" Naruko asked mischievously as she slurped up another bowl full.

"Then I'll ask him right away," Shanks joked.

"Ok," Naruko said and turned to Whitebeard. "Papa, Shanks-san has something to ask you!" Naruko shouted to Whitebeard.

Shanks' eyes bulged. "P-Papa? She means how you think of your crew as you sons and daughters right?" Shanks asked hopefully while sweating bullets.

"No, Naruko-chan is literally my daughter, flesh and blood," Whitebeard said as he finished off his ramen and licked his lips.

'gulp'

The moment of awkward silence was broken when somebody shouted from the crows nest. "Captain, there's a ship flying pirate colors to port… can I have some ramen too?" he finished meekly. The crew who'd finished their meals made their way to the left side of the ship. "Who is it?" "Anybody recognize their colors?" "Never seen them before"

Naruko, who was currently dishing out another bowl for herself, got curious and joined them looking over the side of the ship, as she did her heart skipped a beat, her pupils dilated, the ladle in her hand fell to the ground with a clatter and she started shaking uncontrollably.

The flag atop the ship was one she'd hoped never to see again. It was a skull with bandages covering the right side of the face including the eye, it had a x shaped scar on the chin and had what looked like tree roots growing beneath it.

"N-No, he found me…" Naruko said as she took a step back and started hyperventilating. The crew spotted her reaction and were suddenly on guard, she could fight against five division commanders and laugh the whole time, but the sight of this flag scared her. Whitebeard saw Naruko's reaction and quickly tore off his medical equipment, he got up from his seat and walked briskly to her side.

"Naruko, what's wrong? Do you know them?" Whitebeard asked.

"T-They're the Foundation Pirates," Naruto turned to look up at him, her eyes were filled with tears. "They're the ones who killed Mama."

**To Be Continued…**

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

plz review

Kibo-Kibo no Mi = Wish Wish Fruit

In this story, Naruko was **born** a girl.


End file.
